Love Secret is Revealed
by JazLiy75
Summary: A sequel for The Love Between the Enemies. Blakk and Eli started dating and their secret were safe until one fine day change them.


It had been a week since Eli and Blakk confessed their love. Because of that,the Shane Gang were wondering about Eli's wierd behaviour. The same thing happened to Blakk's goons when Blakk always stared at the window. Twist wanted to know about his boss' new attitude.

At 1p.m.,Blakk received a text message from his love that said:

**Hey,Blakk. Wanna go on a date with me? Just meet me at the forest we've been last week. Just leave your ghouls and don't let anyone know about this. ;) xoxo,Eli Shane.**

Blakk was delighted when he read it. _Finally,our first date. I need to look good to impress him,_thought Blakk,searching some good looking clothes to wear. Meanwhile in the Shane hideout,Eli was preparing his self but Kord was spying on him. "Hey,bro. Why are you wearing that? Are you going out on a date?"he asked.

Eli was surprised and replied,"Um...No,Kord. I just wanna see if it fits me or not? Anyway,I better get going." And by that,Eli left quickly with Lucky. But he didn't noticed that the rest of the Shane Gang tailed him. As for Blakk,Twist followed the infamous doctor. But worst of all,Remy Dillon saw the 'enemies' and wanted to destroy their relationship.

As when Blakk and Eli met at the forest,Blakk quickly hugged the Shane and said,"It's good to see you,Eli. For the whole week,I couldn't stop thinking of you. I tred to get out of my citadel but my goons were blocking the exit."

"I was about to tell you the same thing,Blakk. But that doesn't matter anymore since I'm with you right now,"replied Eli as he gave his former enemy a kiss. The Shane Gang were about to gag when Twist came and said,"What are you doing here?"

Trixie explained everything as Twist told them the same thing. The love secret had finally revealed. The couple went to the lake where Blakk washed his shirt the last time. Eli began to push Blakk into the lake and the ghoul slinger pulled his enemy along. Both of them laughed at their clumsiness. Remy was hiding behind a tree to get the perfect time for his attack. Blakk and Eli shared another kiss but this time,it was longer that before. They began to make out in the lake but without their clothes removed. Trixie watched them and finally realised that Eli and Blakk had enough being enemies.

"Guys,I didn't know that they love each other. No wonder Eli was acting strange. He and Blakk are dating,"said Trixie to the rest. Eli pulled away and gave a kiss on Blakk's cheek. When they got out of the lake,Remy shot a thunder bolt at them. "REMY DILLON! What are you doing here?"asked Blakk.

Remy gave a smirked and replied,"What else,TB? Getting rid of you and end your relationship right here right now!" He then challanged Blakk on a sword fight. Eli backed up and was surprised when his friends and Twist came out of their hiding spot. Eli couldn't bare to looked his beloved fight against the most powerful and darkest wizard in the world. When Blakk was nearly defeated,Remy took a chance to end his life and said,"Say goodbye to your love and Slugterra,Dr Thaddeus Blakk!" But Blakk didn't get killed. Instead,Eli stood up for him and got stabbed at his side.

"NO! ELI!"shouted Blakk as he got to the Shane. _I couldn't believe this. How dare Remy killed the only living Shane and my love?! HE'LL PAY FOR THIS,_shouted Blakk mentally. And with that,he quickly transformed into the Ambassador of Fairydom and used his Ultimate Fire attack at Remy. By that,Remy gave up and went back to Darkdom.

Blakk looked at Eli and gave him one last kiss before he left. The Shane Gang tried to comfort him to stay strong. After a few minutes,a groan had healed Blakk broken heart adn Blakk turned to see Eli. The Shane was actually coming back to life. Eli looked at Blakk and asked,"Blakk,why are you in this suit?"

Blakk explained everything about his other life as the Fairydom Ambassador. In return,the Shane told him about his real origin and the Surface. Once again,the couple got back together and the Shane Gang allowed Blakk to see Eli whenever he likes.

* * *

**Sorry for the short story but it is a one-shot and a sequel for my previous story,The Love Between the Enemies. Jaz OUT!**


End file.
